


Prove it to me

by camiisado



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Everyone is a little bitch, M/M, Pete is a little bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado
Summary: Brendon doesn't like talking about his and Ryan's relationship, while Ryan wants to be more open about it.





	

“So what can we expect from Panic! at the Disco in the future?” I’m currently in an interview. The man in the chair in front of me, has been poking and prodding me with questions for no less than a half hour now. The way his eyes scan me bothers me. It feels like I’ve just been convicted of a crime, and now he was the interrogator questioning me. 

 

“Well, uh we’re currently working on our next album, and then were planning to have another tour after that.” He nods at every word my lips form and scratches them down in his notebook. 

 

“Will the style of the next album be similar to your previous album, or should we expect something different?” He starts to tap his pen against his notepad, as if he’s keeping a beat to my thoughts.

 

“It’s definitely a different style. We’re just hoping the fans will enjoy it as much as they did with our last album.” He scratches that down too.

 

“What do you think makes you different from other artists and bands?” 

 

“I think our lyrics play a good part in separating us from current bands. Also, the sound it’s not really something you’d hear today in modern music.” He follows with more nodding and scribbling. 

 

“Alright, I think that’s the end of Ryan’s interview. Brendon, are you ready?” Thank God it’s over. Brendon and Pete had been observing the interview from the back of the room. Brendon and I switch places and now he’s in the chair. 

 

Right off the bat, the interviewer seems more lively for him. “How are you doing today, Brendon?” 

 

“I’m good, I’m good.” Brendon replies. 

 

“So how does it feel to be the biggest heartthrob in America?” The interview asks. 

 

Brendon chuckles at this. “Excuse me?” 

 

“C’mon the ladies love you.” I can tell Brendon feels awkward. I can practically smell it from across the room. 

 

“I wouldn’t go as far as that extent, but I certainly some pretty vulgar things get shouted at me at shows.” Brendon replies.

 

“Like what?” 

 

Brendon pauses to think. “Usually it’s stuff like take your pants off or get naked, and that’s just the clean stuff.” The interviewer laughs like he just heard a funny joke, but I do hear the things shouted at Brendon. It kind of grosses me out what can come out of teenage girls mouths, but also impresses me the amount of audacity they possess. 

 

“Are you currently with anyone right now?” The interviewer brings up. 

 

Brendon rubs the nape of his neck with his hand. “It’s complicated.” 

 

“Is there a special girl in your life?” The interviewer asks. I hear Pete mumble something under his breath next to me. Brendon hesitates answering the question for a couple moments. “Or guy. Whatever way you swing.” 

 

“Are you going to ask me about music? Like, at all?” Brendon asked. He’s irritated now, I know how much he hates being asked about his relationship status. 

 

“I’m just asking the questions people want to know.” The interviewer snaps. “We’ll just go on to the next question. Have you written a song about any exs?” 

 

“Yes, next question.” Brendon’s now taking lead of the interview. 

 

“Are you and Ryan in a relationship?” What the hell. My fists at my side now make my knuckles turn white. I go to intervene, but Pete holds me back. “Let him handle it.” He whispers. Pete knows about Brendon and I. He was the first one to find out and now I don’t know why he’s holding me back. Probably bad publicity, I’ve seen the headlines calling us whiny, angsty teens. I can’t even imagine what the headlines would be if I did something to him.

 

“I think we're done here.” Brendon states through gritted teeth. 

 

“Can you at least answer the question?” The interviewer asks sounding more like a demand than a request. 

 

“Even if we were it’d be none of your business. I would like my private life to remain private and not promoted on some magazine targeted towards preteen girls.” Brendon pushes out of the chair. “Have a good day, asshole.” With that, Brendon spills the guys coffee onto his notebook and storms out of the room. Pete approaches the interviewer repeatedly apologizing for Brendon’s actions and cleaning the coffee with his sleeve. Brendon has every right to be mad, but Pete is just trying to save our asses. 

 

I leave the room and search for Brendon. I find him in the men's room pacing back and forth. He’s passed the point of angry and full on pissed. 

 

“Brendon.” I grab his attention making him stop. 

 

“Fuck him and fuck his article.” He states. 

 

“Do you know how bad that is going to make us look?” I ask him. 

 

He groans. “You sound like Pete.” 

 

“Was the coffee really necessary?” 

 

He shrugs in return. “I was caught up in the moment.” 

 

“You’re going to be in such deep shit with Pete.” I tell him. 

 

“He should’ve stepped in. He knows about us and he knows we keep it private, but no he just stood there. I saw you try to jump in, but he’s the one who held you back.”  

 

“He only wants the best for us.” I tell him.

 

He laughs. “He only wants publicity.” I didn’t want to admit he was right. Pete could be a fame driven robot at times, but he was still humans. He was still bones under fake metallic flesh. 

 

Before our conversation can go on any longer, I can hear Pete calling for us in the hallway. I open the door and invite him in. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Pete spits out to Brendon. Brendon shoves his hands into his pockets, slowly rocking back and forth on his heels. 

 

“Well, what he was doing, was being a dick.” Brendon shrugs. I lean against one of the stalls in the room and watch the argument play out in front of me.

 

“Oh, so what you did wasn’t a dick move.” At this point I’m trying to shrink away from the conversation. Brendon keeps looking at me for backup, while Pete’s attention is directly on Brendon.

 

“I wasn’t asking him about his divorced wife and two kids, was I? He had no reason to ask me any of those questions.” 

 

“He was doing his job.” Pete defends. His finger forms a point and drills into Brendon’s chest. “You need to do yours.” 

 

“Oh, so now my job is to telling the world about my relationship. I don’t remember that being a part of any contract.” Brendon pushes Pete’s finger off him in a swift movement. 

 

“Ryan, back me up here.” Pete says turning his attention to me. I was praying he forgot I was in here. 

 

Brendon turns to me, puppy-dog eyes and all. “Ryan, you know what he did was wrong.” 

 

“Ryan, you even told me you wanted to be more public about your relationship the other night.” Pete defends. Brendon shoots a look to him than back at me. Shit Pete, what have you done?

 

“Yes, I agree what he said was wrong, but you really overreacted, Brendon.” I say quietly. 

 

“Yea, and what were you going to do to him if Pete didn’t hold you back? I’m sure you would’ve done something worse.” Brendon’s arms are now crossed over his chest. I don’t know what I would’ve done. Punched the interviewer? Pulled Brendon out? Did what Brendon did, and spill coffee onto his notes.

 

“We are going to have a meeting with the whole band later.” Pete states. “Right now, I have to go make a few phone calls.” Pete leaves the scene. I’m still against a stall and Brendon is stood on the other side of the room.

 

“Bren-” I start to say, but he cuts me off. 

 

“Lets just go home.” Brendon says and I respond with a nod.

 

The car ride is full of silence and tension, so thick you could cut it. I stare over at Brendon and he’s looking out the window as we drive through the city. His hands are fists on his lap, his knuckles are white. I turn up the radio in attempt to break the silence. All it does is create white noise for my thoughts. We finally pull up to our apartment complex. After parking, he gets out and slams the car door behind him. I have to jog to keep up with his pace. I unlock the front door and he pushes his way in.

“Are we going to talk about this?” I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

 

“Are you going to talk about what you accordingly said to Pete the other night?” He shoots back. I don’t respond, so he says. “You want to be more open about our relationship?” 

 

I nod once slightly. “Yes.”

 

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? You told Pete, before you told me, your boyfriend.”  Brendon seems more offended and hurt now than angry. 

 

“I know how you want to keep it private, and so I went to Pete and asked for advice.” I tell him quietly. 

 

“And what did he say?” Brendon asked. 

 

“To talk to you about it.” I tell him, but before he can say anything else I add on. “Which I was going to do later, but he got to it before I could.” 

 

“The only reason, I wanted it to be private is because I didn’t want it to affect the band. I was scared that people would only know us for that, not our lyrics or our actual music. I didn’t want people to change their opinions on the band because we are together. Now it doesn’t really matter to me what people think.” Brendon explains. 

 

“So you’re saying you want us to be more public? Not just the teasing on stage?” I ask. 

 

He walks over closer to me. “Yes, Ryan. I love you and I don’t care if I have to yell it from the tallest building in the world to let people know.” 

 

“If you really want to be more open, prove it to me.” 

 

The next day we had a show. I could tell Brendon kept eyeing me from the center of the stage. During the middle of Lying Brendon strutted his way towards me. I kept up with act and we moved in closely towards each other like we usually would. Suddenly he moved in closer and pressed a kiss to my lips.

  
“How’s that for being more open?” 


End file.
